Under the Darkmoon
by Hadronix
Summary: This will contain various non-connected stories of different characters visiting the Darkmoon Faire. Not all will be from WoW, and will generally contain the 'aww' moments with couples. First chapter is the invitation. Rated K until further notice.
1. A Magical Invitation

**A/N:** Hey all! This will be a little side-project. Excluding this chapter, this fic will mostly contain the warm, cuddly moments with couples. Most of the couples won't be from WoW. Now, to decide who will be first...

* * *

**Under the Darkmoon**

A Magical Invitation

Dear Sir or Madame (or neither or both),

Pat yourself on the back and rejoice, you have been invited to the Darkmoon Faire (DMF)! This letter contains a self-sustaining portal to the **only** inter-dimensional attraction. People from across the worlds come to this once a month event! This event will take place on the first full week of every month. Why should you go? Here are some reasons:

Entertainment! What kind of faire would not have this!? But wait, it's not just 'normal' rides and games. Our experience over the dimensions have led to **the largest** variety of games, we guarantee that you will find something that will put a smile on your face!

Prizes! Another staple of the faire! From pocket-dimensions to a dancing bear, there are gifts that will even satisfy the most picky of people.

Food/Drink! The Faire has a mind-blowing selection of edibles. We have the legendary Deep-fried Breaded Frogs! (If your species cannot eat a certain type of food, ask a chef for the food that is right for you!)

Challenges! This is the serious side of the Faire. If you fancy danger, we have a Gladiator's Arena if you wish to challenge one of our fighters*, (or if you need to settle who's getting the last slice of pizza!)

Powerful Predators! If the Arena doesn't make your heart beat, you can exit the Faire grounds and take on the beasts that roam the wilds!* Felling one of these predators will net you a hefty sum of tickets, bragging rights, and a trophy of the beast!

Bands! This is the only** place to hear the "Level 100 Elite Tauren Chieftans" (ETC)! Ask the stage director if you have a band you would like to hear.

Zoo! We have a diverse selection of animals to either pet, ride, or just look at! This is the favorite of children!

Fortune Teller! This isn't just any Fortune Teller, Sayge has had experience in the arcane arts for many years, he is guaranteed to predict an event correctly for you.

He-who-never-forgets! Cronos, the man who lived past one-hundred years, died, came back to life, and now is living for over three-hundred years now! He can tell you what he did at any point of his life, without the slow story-time of a grandparent!

Is this enough reason to come by? We hope you will come!

*= There is **NO** risk of serious injury or death while in DMF. We have healers who can heal any wound and time-weavers who reverse events that lead to death.

**= For those from Shattrath City or Blackrock City, this is the second place you can go to hear ETC.


	2. The Rulers of Fereldan

The Rulers of Fereldan

Sarrah Cousland, champion of the Fifth Blight stood by the side of her husband, King of Fereldan, the Grey Warden Alistair. Both were in front of the strange portal that lead to this 'Darkmoon Faire'.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sarrah asked, her usual sarcastic smile gracing her lips. She was in her leather armor, a large Grey Warden insignia on the chest-piece, with her daggers at her waist, even though this was a 'faire', it would still be wise to come prepared.

"See, that's the kind of thing you shouldn't say. What if go through the portal and we are ambushed?" Alistair was a little nervous, he had never heard of the Darkmoon Faire, and the invitation literally came out of thin air! He too, was in his armor, a full set of Grey Warden armor from the Warden's Keep, with Duncan's Sword at his waist, and Cailan's Shield on his back.

"Let me guess, because 'swooping is bad'?" She made a bad imitation of his voice from one his first quips. She grabbed his hand "We'll go through together, and if you get a boo-boo, we can come back."

He smiled and he seemed to calm, "A little bruise isn't going to stop… Ahh!" He squeaked when Cousland pulled him with all of her strength into the portal, both of them landing on a dirt road. "Why did you do that?" He got up and began wiping the dirt off of his armor. "I just polished this!"

She was on the ground, laughing like she lost her mind. "That… girly scream!" She had a hard time speaking. She soon got up and wiped some dirt off.

"It wasn't girly…"

"Suuure." Then they started looking around. A large arc was near them, and at the top was a... an eyeball? It looked like an eye of a cat, only completely orange. "What is…"

"Welcome, welcome!" A voice said, its voice was high-pitched. "Down here!" The two looked down to see a small green man.

"A… dwarf?" Alistair asked.

"No, no. Goblin! Anyway, welcome to the Darkmoon Faire! I'm assuming this is your first time. May I have your invitation?"

Cousland paused, then grabbed the letter from one of her pockets. "Here you go."

"Ah, good. Now, hold out one of your hands." They hesitated. "Don't worry, I won't bite." They complied and held out their right hand. The goblin muttered a few words and a light purple magic beam hit their palms. "There you go! You can now teleport to and from here as you please… when the Faire is active, that is."

"I… can't use magic." The Queen said.

"This magic bypasses nearly every limitation or law from any world. Anyone can use it."

"Interesting." A purple mark formed on their hands, taking form of a design with an eye in the middle.

"Enjoy the Darkmoon Faire!"

Sarrah and Alistair walked through the arc and saw tents lined up on both the left and right sides of the dirt pathway. Humans, elves, dwarves were numerous, as well as other creatures, like werewolves and blue people with horns and hooves. It was also quiet nosy, from the general talking, the staff at the games trying to reel people in, and a cannon shooting… people!? "That one!" Sarrah said as she ran towards the cannon.

"It looks…" He stopped talking and went after her.

A small girl that was half the size of a dwarf was in control, "Step right up, get shot into the sky. It is a quick way to the other side of the Faire and a game combined!"

"How is this safe?" the King asked.

"Short answer? Magic. Long answer? Well we don't have that kind of time to explain." She had a voice that would fit someone older, despite her size. "There is no chance of getting hurt from falling! Would you like a 'shot'?" She giggled at her own pun.

Sarrah turned to Alistair, "Don't say it." He warned.

She smiled, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"An upset stomach." The small one said seriously.

"See? We're fine. We'll do it."

"We!? I don't want to get blasted out of that!"

She got close to him. "You fought with me against an Archdemon, the most evil thing ever, but you're afraid of a little cannon?" She got into the cannon before he could answer.

"I…" He sighed.

Several seconds later, she was blasted out, some sort of yellow, transparent wings hovering over her. She was screaming until he couldn't hear her.

"Do you still want to go?" The little one asked.

He answered by running away. "Sarrah!" He called out as he jogged through the rather large faire, avoiding the array of creatures that walked the path. He found her later down the path, leaning against a trash can. "Sarrah."

"Alis…?" Her helmet was gone and her hair was windswept. She tried walking, but fell to the side, Alistair caught her before she fell down.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Yea, just a little dizzy." She shook her head a little, "Three Alistairs… could Thedas handle that?"

He smiled, "You're crazy."

"And you love me for it. Alright, you choose something."

"Can you walk?"

"Yea, I think." She got off of him and stumbled. "No, still a bit," a soothing blue watery-magic encased her, "fine, actually." She walked perfectly. "Thank you?" She called out.

A very tall blue-skinned creature with tusks nodded. His arms, well everything on him, seemed stretched.

"…How about," He drawn the words out. "Whack-a-Gnoll?"

"Is that a question or a suggestion?" He already started walking towards the area he mentioned.

For this one, a green-skinned woman was in charge, slightly larger than a normal human, though her muscles were much more noticeable. "Step right up, take one minute of your time to whack as many Gnolls as you can!"

"I'll try!" Alistair said, sounding quiet cheerful, compared to earlier.

"Here's your mallet," she pulled one out of her… pocket? "One minute to hit as many as you can, normal ones are one point, Hoggers are worth 3, babies are worth you being unable to move for 3 seconds. Ready?"

"Yes, I…" He was teleported into the whacking area before he finished.

"Hey there! Do you know where the Arena is?" A man walked up and asked the lady. The man's hair was, out there, pointing in several different directions, seemingly ignoring gravity.

"Keep walking until you near the dock, right side. But it will be about thirty minutes until the first match starts."

The man waved his hand in front of Sarrah, she immediately looked away. "Uh, sorry. It's just, never seen hair like that."

"A Saiyan's hair always stays the same." Another man beside him said, his hair sticking straight up. He sounded quiet annoyed. "Would you stop staring!"

Something about these two, she could almost _feel_ their strength. She looked away once more, waiting for Alistair.

"All right, see ya!" The cheerful one said.

A few moments later, Alistair was teleported back out, slightly dazed. "Thirty-five out of forty, not bad." The lady said, and pulled out a package, from her pocket.

"Are you ready to eat? I know I am." The Templar asked.

"Yes!" She replied, her stomach letting out a growl. Alistair laughed, until his own stomach growled as well. The two walked towards the dining area, now what could they get here...?

* * *

**A/N:** Grey Wardens and Saiyans? Like I said, the pairs will mostly come from non-WoW games. Also, things might get non-canon for other chapters, well they're already non-canon enough for them coming here, just... you'll see.


End file.
